Paperboard food containers are well known and have been manufactured in a variety of configurations for specific food products. Containers such as described herein have a wide popularity in restaurants, particularly "fast" food restaurants for dispensing and containing food such as french fried potatoes, meat, fish and poultry products.
Certain characteristics of these containers have become functional beyond merely holding the food products. The container must be collapsible and fold flat for shipping. The container when partially or fully open must be able to be stacked and nested, one within another. The container when opened must be capable of being used as a scoop to pick up the food product.
Many of the food products such as french fried potatoes or fish are eaten with condiments such as catsup or tartar sauce. Up until now, however, no food container has been produced to simultaneously hold the food product and a condiment.